The Energizer Bunnies
by Ranger Maestro
Summary: A girl just wants to terrorize Halt, Will, Gilan, and possibly Horace.Later are some strange twists.Please R&R. Rated T because I want it to.
1. Chapter 1111111

**CHAPTER 11111111 (ONE)**

**The energizer bunny never stops going(AND COFFEE)!**

"**THE ENERGISER BUNNY KEEPS GOING**

and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going"

**(TAKES A HUGE DEEP BREATH)**

"and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going"

**Will: "WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY"**

**Me: "Hmmm... NOPE**

and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going"

**Will: "Why won't she stop!"**

**Halt: "Because someone game her coffee"**

**Halt: *GLARES AT GILAN* **

**Gilan: *Eyes get HUGE***

**IN THE BACKGROUND:**

"and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going..

**HEY GILAN! CAN I HAVE SOME MORE COFFEE?"**

**Halt, Will, and Horace: "NOOOOOO!"**

**Gilan: "…..."**

"**HEY HORACE WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!"**

**Horace:*looks scared* "um… a few minutes ago"**

"**OH OK… HEY HORACE GUESS WHAT?"**

**Horace: "What?"**

**Me: *starts twirling in circles and says….. **

"**THE ENERGISER BUNNY KEEPS GOING…...**

_**Everyone: *GROANS***_

and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going

and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going

and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going

and going and going and going and going and going

and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going

and going and going and going and going and going

and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going

and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going

**Halt: * looks at Will* **

**Halt: "Will? are you okay?"**

_and going and going and going and going…_

**Will: * looks at Halt shocked***

**Will: "How can I be ok when she (points at the twirling girl) won't stop yelling? It's driving me crazy!"**

_and going and going and go-?_

**Halt: *shakes head sadly***

**Halt: "Now you know how I feel about you and coffee-boy over there."**

_?_?_?_

**Gilan and Will: "HEY!"**

**Will: "Wait… Don't you think it's a little -**

**Me: ""**

**Everyone but Horace: *falls backwards out of their chairs***

**Horace: "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THAT WAS SOOO FUNNY**

**Halt: *glares at Horace***

**Gilan: "Shut up Horace"**

**Horace: "You should have seen your faces!"**

**Horace: *still giggling***

**Will: "Why didn't you fall?"**

**Horace: ***_**STILL**_** giggling***

**Horace: "I…. was…. watching…. her…. the…. whole…. time!"**

**Horace: * bursts out in a laughing fit***

**Will: "Wait where did she go?... I think she's gone!"**

**Everyone: "YAY"**

_*In the background*_

"_**YAY I can be a RANGER NOW!"**_

"_**YYYYAAAAAYYYYYYY... AND I HAVE THREE CLOAKS!"**_

_*Back inside*_

**Will, Gilan ,and Halt: "NOOOOO! EMILIE GET BACK HERE NOW!"**

**Emilie: "NO! You'll never catch me."**

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA******

****

**"**


	2. Chapter 2222222

**Chapter 22222222(TWO)**

**Emilie's version of chapter 1**

_Hmmm I wonder what will drive them crazy…_

_Oh I know steal their Ranger Cloak-thingys._

_But I have to distract them first__**…**_

…

_OK HERE IT GOES!_

"**Hey Gilan can I have some coffee?"**

**Gilan: "Yeah sure, here you go."**

**Gilan: *hands me COFFEE***

**Me: *downs the coffee in a few huge gulps***

***QUIETNESS FOR ABOUT THREE SECONDS***

**Me: "OH YEAH COFFEE, THANKS GILAN!"**

**Me: *takes a deep breath…**

"**THE ENERGISER BUNNY KEEPS GOING**

and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going"

_I run out of breath soooooo_

**(I TAKE A HUGE DEEP BREATH)**

"and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going"

_Then Will yells __**"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!"**_

_HAHAHAHAHAHA_

"_**Hmmm...NOPE!"**_

__

_OHWELLATLEASTICANSTILLTHINK_

and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going"

_I'm driving Will crazy!_

_I know because he asked HALT why I wouldn't stop!_

_WHYDIDHEASK__**HALT**_

_What's even funnier is that Halt glares at Gilan and says "Because __**SOMEONE**__ gave her __**COFFEE!"**_

_**I AM JUST SAYING**__...i looooove this!_

_ummm..._

_**CONTINUING!**_

_**YAY I'M TWIRLING!**_

"**THE ENERGISER BUNNY KEEPS GOING…...**

_HAHAHA THEY __**ALLL**__ GROAN THEY JUST __**HATE **__THIS_

and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going

and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going

and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going

and going and going and going and going and going

and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going

and going and going and going and going and going

and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going...

_Time to add to the effect!_

"_**HEY GILAN CAN I HAVE SOME MORE COFFEE!"**_

_They must really hate me because they all yelled noooo. Gilan just looks scared. _

_Then I noticed Horace._

"**HEY HORACE WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!"I yelled.**

_HAHA HE LOOKS SOOO SCARED_

**Horace: "um… a few minutes ago"**

"**OH OK… HEY HORACE GUESS WHAT?"**

**Horace: "What?"**

_TIME TO LIVE IT UP!_

***I START TWIRLING***

**THE ENERGISER BUNNY KEEPS GOING **

and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going

and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going

***Will looks a little pale***

_**I think Halt notices because he asks Will if he's okay**_

***Will looks a bit shocked***

_you notice that I am still saying going and going and going. (right?)_

**Will answers:**

"**How can I be ok when she **_*he points at me then*_** won't stop saying going and going and going? It's driving me crazy!"**

_**still**__ saying going and going and going and goi- _

_I stop curious to see what is going on._

_Then I see Horace looking at me?_

_OHHH I get it (slaps head) _

_He is still staring at me._

_I smile!_

_Then I put my finger up to my lips in the universal sigh of __**YOU BETTER BE QUIET OR I WILL KILL YOU!**_

_Then I tune back in_

**Halt: *shakes head sadly***

**Halt: "Now you know how I feel about you and coffee-boy over there."**

__

**Gilan and Will: "HEY!"**

**Will: "Wait… Don't you think it's a little –**

_DUN DUN DUNNNN_

**Me: ""**

**Everyone but Horace: *falls backwards out of their chairs***

_THIS IS GOING SOOO PERFECTLY!_

**Horace: "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THAT WAS SOOO FUNNY**

**Halt: *glares at Horace***

_JUST A LITTLE BIT LONGER!_

**Gilan: "Shut up Horace"**

_ONE SECOND!_

**Horace: "You should see your faces!"**

**Horace: *still giggling***

_HERE WE GOOO_

_I silently run to the door and grab the three ranger-cloak-thingys._

_THEN TO EXECUTE MY MASTER PLAN, I RUN OUTSIDE!_

_**BACK INSIDE**_

**Will: "Why didn't you fall?"**

**Horace: ***_**STILL**_** giggling***

**Horace: "I…. was…. watching…. Emilie…. the…. whole…. time!"**

**Horace: * bursts out in a laughing fit***

**Will: "Wait where did she go?... I think she's gone!"**

**Everyone: "YAY"**

_HA! _

_YOU CAN'T GET RID OF ME THAT QUICK_

""_**YAY I can be a RANGER NOW!"**_

**"**_**YYYYAAAAAYYYYYYY... AND I HAVE THREE CLOAKS!"**_

_Yep I can hear them inside they absolutely __**hate**__ this._

_Oh and what's that? They want me to come back? Hmmmmmmmmm..._

_**"NO! You'll never catch me."**_

_Then I took off running (silently) to hide in my hideout that no one will ever find._

**O.K. SO I GOT MY FIRST ****EVER**** REVIEW FROM THE ONE AND ONLY ****FROGATA!**

**YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY**


End file.
